Comfort Of Darkness
by Destiny Dreamer
Summary: I dn't think it really deserves the rating i gave it, but what the heck. This is a short story about Jadeite, and what might have happened to him in the future....please R/R


COMFORT OF DARKNESS **__**

COMFORT OF DARKNESS

By Destiny Dreamer

The man was blind.

He was young and extremely handsome, with short blond hair, Blue eyes like ice and a slim perfect body. But those same beautiful blue eyes were marred by the incident and they reflected torment beyond your imagination.

He wore shaded glasses to hide them but everyone in the palace already knew. He was a freak in this place, In more ways then one. Everyone was in perfect health, healed by the queen. But she, The empress herself, had refused to heal him. Had said she couldn't…more like she wouldn't, to extend his punishment. The punishment had been inflicted by his last queen, and it was to be locked in ice for all of eternity, not moving…not even breathing and having nothing butthought itself. It wasn't to last though, _They_ found him on an archeology dig and brought him back to _their_ queen. She had put him to as a warning to all her enemies. But he scared her, the look of pure pain and betrayal on his face was more then the poor queen could handle. So she set him free with her infinite powers. He wasn't aware of any of this of course. All he knew was a deep penetrating cold and dark beyond the blackness of black, Then a burning warmth and the shattering of glass around him. He saw a glimpse of the royal family and their 4 loyal guards before the light, after being so long in the dark, was too much for him and it burned his retinues. Everything once more became black. The queen apologized and said his eyes would be useless for the rest of his life. The rest of his life?!? He was practically immortal! He would still be young when the princess' great great granddaughter would assume the throne! But he adjusted to his new life. He had memorized his room and some of the hallways around it, so he could navigate quite well. But he wasn't allowed to leave that area without a guide. Since he didn't like associating with these people he didn't leave. Which was fine with them. They disliked them as much as he them. He, the alien from another dimension, found in ice. He had been here for 7 years now and knew nobody except…the three girls from his past life…His nemesis…..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

He sat slumped at the table, a glass of untouched red wine in front of him, when a knock came at the door "Yes you may enter!" he could hear the door open and two figures walk in. "Lord Jadeite-Sama?" one of them asked timidly. He laughed " Listen nobody respected me in my old life and you sure as hell don't now, so don't bother Sailor Mercury a.k.a. Princess Ami" "Ok Jay-Kun!!!!" Snapped the other, the ever fiery Sailor Mars or Princess Rei. "Listen the only reason we're here is to make sure you aren't dead!!" "No I'm very much so alive. I won't be dead for a LONG time." He smirked , but it kinda came out as a grimace. " Fine whatever" Mars waved a hand and stormed out and Mercury meekly followed. "Whatever" he clutched the glass so hard it shattered, shredding his hand. He cursed and dropped the remains of the wineglass. "That's it!! I have to go somewhere, anywhere, to clear my head." Jadeite grabbed his coat and stormed out of the room to the gardens in back. "_It's kind of ironic"_ He thought wryly "_The first time in my life I can see this kind of beauty, and I can't see." _Then he heard something, a faint rustling in the bushes. He walked past them innocently, then pulled out ..a little kid? "Hey let me go!" It was a girl and she was squirming in Jadeite's grip "What were you doing in the bushes? This is a funny place to play hide and seek, being the queen's private gardens. "Please don't kill me" she started crying. Kill her? He could detect something weird about her, but he couldn't place it without his powers. They had gone while he was encapsulated in ice. "Hey why are you wearing a Dark Kings uniform?" she suddenly exclaimed. "How do you know about them?!?" _Were they so far gone they were in the history books?!?_ This girl was strange, to say the least. "Umm maybe we should introduce ourselves. My name is Jadeite 3rd king of the Dark Kingdom, and I think the last remaining." "You worked for Beryl?!?" Jadeite nodded. "Wow! Um my name is Princess Gem, queen of the Dark Kingdom…Beryl was my mother" She said in surprising formality.

"Beryl had a daughter?!?" this was news to Jadeite. "Well Mettalia cast a aging spell on me. I was a baby when she and Mommy died" Gem sniffled "Mommy.. I never even got to know her." "It's ok" Jadeite falls to his knees and wraps his arms around the little girl. "I miss her" she sobs "It's alright to miss someone." Jadeite soothed stroking her hair. "Why are you being so nice to me? I just admitted I'm the daughter of the moon kingdom's worst enemy and I was caught spying, I'm going to be executed!!!" Her crying resumed. "Why don't you teleport?" "I can't, I don't know how. A Youma teleported me here and was supposed to pick me up later. I was supposed to prove myself by succeeding. "You did succeed…after all you were only caught by me" he sighed "I guess you could say I'm a prisoner here. I would love to leave but I have no where to go. I thought the dark kingdom was completely destroyed . "No it's…still standing…so you really worked for my mother?" "Yes…I did" Jadeite didn't care to add anything else about Beryl "Anyway you're young and inexperienced and I'm pretty sure with Mettalia gone you have no way to train properly. "Well yes" Gem fidgeted, then her eyes lit up. "But you, Jadeite-Sama! You could teach me! I mean you want to leave and I need a teacher. I mean if you want to…" She fidgeted again. "I would love to leave, and train you" Jadeite smiled at her and she blushed. "Well if you're ready we should leave before you really get caught." Jadeite picked up the girl and they disappeared.

They reappeared in the throne room. _It's looking a bit worn since I..er..left_ * Jadeite reflected. The beautiful walls of colored flowing sand was gone, replaced by the plain stone underneath it, that was casting a sickly glowing green color .The shiny marble-like floors were marred by cracks , dust and rubble. And the majestic throne had chunks missing and cracks as well. The inhabitants were few too. A small bunch of motley youma and Princess Gem herself. Jadeite walked to Mettalia's shrine. Only Beryl was allowed to go there most of the time But Jadeite figured he might as well now. The shrine was covered with dust and the globe Mettalia had stayed in was completely shattered. Jadeite cleared the glass shards away and set his hand on the oddly warm surface. A familiar surge of power began to flow through his veins once more. Once they had completely returned he was able to sense things around him, and walk as well as any normal person could. He returned to Gem's side. " So you have no Generals at all?" he asked. Gem shook her head miserably. "Don't worry we'll gather strength over time, and then we'll be unstoppable." The girl's eyes sparkled. Jadeite smiled inwardly. This girl was clay in his hands. If he was careful he would be the true ruler, with Gem as his pawn.

"And mother, I shall finally be able to avenge you" Gem laughed as any villain would. "And I shall get revenge on you, Sailor Senshi" Jadeite whispered. He laughed too, or maybe he cried. Oh well it didn't matter anyway.

THE END


End file.
